Fix Me
by leathersilk
Summary: Kim has been depressed for some time now. But she hasn't told anybody, not even Jack. So when he finds her lieing on the bathroom floor with the word BROKEN carved into her wrist it all hits him like a ton of bricks. But what else is she not telling him? /sorry i suck at summarys!/ This is Kick of course/ rating might change later on/ pairings Jack/Kim and maybe Jerry/Grace
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I know im probably going to get reviews like "why arent you updating your other story?!" and stuff. Its just that I dont have many ideas for that particular story at the moment. Well anyway here is a new story im writing called "Fix Me" Enjoy! And please review**

As blood dripped down the side of the tub, I glanced down at what I had carved into my wrist "BROKEN" in big, bold letters. It's true though, I really am broken. No one cares about how I feel, no one has noticed how depressed I've been. You're probably thinking "Well what about Jack? Or Jerry? Or Milton or Eddie?" I just lie to them like any other person would.

I'm pretty sure I heard the door burst open, but its hard to tell because my mind is screaming for me to close my eyes and drift away. "Kim!" I winced at his loud tone, my head was pounding. I felt some one gently pick me up and set them in their lap. Instantly I knew it was Jack because only he smelled of vanilla.

I opened my eyes as much as I could and looked up at him. His eyes were full of worry, concern, and hurt all at the same time. I smiled weakly and continued to stare at his chocolate brown eyes. Normally I would have gotten lost in them, but pain flashed though me and I groaned. I heard him hit the call button on his phone and then hold it up to his ear. "Kim, listen to me. You have to stay awake, okay? You _**need**_ to stay awake. Just talk to me or something, but I can't lose you."

I took in a couple deep breaths and focused on him "I-it..hurts..J-Jack." He smiled and gently took my hand into his "I know but everything is going to be fine. As long as I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." I opened my mouth slightly to respond, but spots started to dance infront of my eyes so I quickly shut it. I heard sirens outside along with red and blue lights filling my house. Before I blacked out I mumbled something to Jack "Don't leave me." he squeazed my hand and quietly whispered "Never"

and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out completely.

**Jacks POV**

Kims eye lids slowly drifted shut and her breathing started to become slow and even "Kim?" no response "Kim?! Come one Kim wake up!" I shook her slightly but she still didn't wake up. I heard her front door slam open and paramedics stomped up the stairs. They came into the bathroom and one of them took Kim from me and set her on a stretcher and took down stairs to the ambulance.

I tried climbing in with one of them but he stopped me "Sorry kid, only family are aloud in here. You her brother?" I thought for a second before responding "No..I'm her...I'm her boyfriend" he hesitated and looked behind him "alright hop in, we have to get going."

I jumped in and he slammed the door shut behind me. I sat next to Kim and took her hand as we rode to the hospital. _God I hope she's going to be okay, I can't lose her. Not now, not ever. _As we pulled up in at the front entrance I had to let them take her away.

I sat down in the waiting area and grabbed a magazine to hopefully help pass the time.

_Don't worry she's going to be okay, she's gatta be okay. But why do I care so much?_

_**Because you like her**_

_That's crazy! She's my best friend, that's why I care...we're just friends_

_**Keep telling yourself that lover boy**_

_Shut up! We are just. Friends._

_**Whatever...**_

Okay now is not the time to be fighting with my conscious. "Kimberly Crawford?" I set the magazine down and basically ran over to the doctor "That's me! so what's wrong with Kim? Is she okay? What's going to happen to her?" he laughed "woah woah, slow down son. She is going to be fine. She has lost a lot of blood for where so cut herself tough. She's also got a couple broken ribs and some bruises all over her body."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding "Okay tha- but wait, broken ribs and bruises? When I found her she had just lost some blood." he shrugged "I don't know, you will have to ask her about that. If you want to see her she is in room 207 " and with that he turned and walked away.

_What is Kim not telling me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please dont kill me for taking forever to update! Ive just had a lot going on! I know, I know excuses. But ive had soccer, school, drama, church, ect. I will try to update more often! Okay now here is the chapter! I hope its okay.**

**Kim's POV (Italics are thoughts)**

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

Is all I heard when I woke up. I didn't move though because some one was holding my hand, and some one in the room was talking. The voice sounded so familiar "Kim, I know you can't hear me, but I need to tell you something." _Jack _was the only word that rang through my mind "For a while now I've liked y- this girl." My heart sank to the floor _I knew he would never like me... I mean why would he?_Yes I admit it, I Kim Crawford like Jack Brewer.

"And I don't know how to tell her, I've tried and tried and tried. But the words never come out right and I always end up saying something completely stupid. So, I'm just ganna say it." _Say what? _" I- I think I'm in love with you. But I know you would never-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment I "woke up" and kissed him right then and there. He responded immediately kissing me with all the passion he had in him. He pulled away slightly "I'm guessing you just heard all of that?"

"Yes I did." he smiled "Say it." I decided to play the dumb card "Say what?" I asked cocking my head slightly to the side

"Tell me you love me" I smirked slightly "Who said I loved you?" the look on his fafe was priceless "B-B-But you just... and the... what?" I giggled "Of course I love you ya dummy" He smiled and kissed my again. I would've stayed like that all day but I realized that my head was **pounding** and I groaned slightly. I pulled back and observed the room for the first time. White Walls, White floors, White blinds, White curtains, white **everything.** Talk about bland, But what do you expect in a hospital? Wait, Hospital? What the heck am I doing in a- everything from the night before came crashing down on me.

"Kim?" I just looked at him. It only took one tear to escape from my eye, for him to pull me into his arms. Now crying wasn't a normal thing for me, but I just couldn't help it. I glance at my arm and saw the scar across my arm, which only made my cry harder and hold on to him for dear life. He climbed into bed next to me and set me in his lap. I had to tell him, I just had to. I couldn't keep it all bottled up inside forever.

As if he read my mind Jack asked the one question I haven't heard from anyone in so long " Kimmy, are you okay?" Gathering myself together as best as I could I sat up and layed down next to him, laying my head on his chest. "I don't know anymore Jack, I really don't know."

"what aren't you telling me?"you have no idea Jack, but you're about to find out "It's kind of a long story" pulling me in closer, he spoke again, saying the words I have **never** heard from anyone "I'll always have time for you." Those 6 little words is all it took for me to spill everything "Well it started when I was 11... (**A.N- they are all 17 in this story!)**

**-**_flashback-_

My parents had just gotten home from a late night of drinking, as always. I thought it would be the same routine as always. They get home, Find me, Yell at me, go downstairs, yell at each other, then go to bed. But I had no idea how much my life was about to change. I was up in my room doing my homework when I heard the front door slam _here we go again_ I thought. I braced myself for the shouting that was to come, but it never happened. Well not to me at least, I heard them down stairs yelling at each other. Ignored it and went back to doing my home work.

A couple of minutes later I noticed how quiet the house was, suspecting it was safe to go downstairs and grab a snack, I peeked out the door, then made my way downstairs. I turned to go into the kitchen but slipped on something and went tumbling to the ground, hitting my head in the process. Looking down at my body to see if I had hurt myself, I noticed I was covered in a red, wet, sticky substance. _Blood, _the word rang through my head like a bell. There was blood everywhere. _But where did it come from?_ As soon as I looked up my question was answered. There was my mother, lying on the floor with a bloody knife sticking out from her chest.

Standing over her body, was my father with a menacing look spread across his face. "I never loved her anyway, she was holding me back. And now, my dear Kimmy, is your punishment" he grabbed the belt from across his waist and took turns hitting me with his hands, and beating me with the belt. By the time he was done I could barely move my fingers. "From now on, you will do what I say, when I say it. No snarky comments, no talking back, and no disobeying." With that he left the room. Leaving me there to fend for myself that night.

**-**_End Flashback-_

"And from then on he just continued to beat me. Then I started to cut, and I stopped eating for small periods of time. I just fell into this big, black hold of depression. And then you came along." By now I was letting the tears flow slowly down my face holding onto Jack like if I let go he would disappear. "Oh Kimmy, I am so sorry. No one should have to go through that. Especially an amazing, talented, beautiful girl like you. And no matter what I will always be here for you, I will never leave and I will never stop loving you." I looked up and gave him a small kiss "I love you too"

"By the way," he started "this is probably bad timing and all, but would you please do me the honor, of being my girlfriend?" I just giggled and kissed him again "I'll take that as a yes."

**Okay I hope that chapter was okay! I will try to update as soon as possible! I love you all and pretty please review! I want to know if that chapter was okay or not, Love you all! -heart- until next time**

**~Leathersilk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, please, please, please PLEASE! Don't kill me! I know its been like 4 months since I last updated and its only the third chapter, but I just havent had too much time lately! I will honestly try to update more often! Okay well please r&r!**

Kim's POV:

I had gotten dis-charged from the hospital a few days later. But it hadn't hit me that I couldn't go back home till we were in the parking lot. I stopped walking and starting worrying about where I was going to stay. Jack, noticing that I stopped walking, turned around and looked at me.

"What's wrong Kimmy?"

"Nothing really, it's just- where am I going to stay? I mean, you and me both know that I can't go back home. And i'm not ready to tell anyone else about my dad..." He grabbed my hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "You are coming to stay with me." he said smiling "And I wont take no for an answer." I giggled and we kept on walking to his car.

"Well my dad will either be out at work right now or out getting drunk so we can stop by my house and get my clothes really fast. Then take it to yours." he took one of his hands off the steering wheel and placed it on my thigh, sending tingles up my spine. "Sounds like a plan."

*****At Kim's House*****

I didn't want to go in alone just in case my father came home early so I had Jack come in with me. I felt so safe around him. We walked up the stairs and into my room. I glanced around as Jack sat on my bed. "Nothings changed, I wonder if my dad was even sober enough to realize I was gone for a week." Jack smiled sympathetically at me.

I walked over to my closet door and opened it "Hey can you come here for I second Jack? I can't reach my suitcase." I heard him get up and walk over "Sure babe." I felt his presence right behind me and his arm snaked up and over me to grab my green traveling suit case.

I turned around to face him as he set it on the floor. "Thank you, for everything." he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a quick hug and burried his face into my shoulder"Your welcome" I hugged him back and kissed the base of his neck because that's where I came up to on him.

I pulled away and started packing by just throwing everything I thought I would need into my suitcase as fast as possible. Just as I Zipped up my suit case I heard a car engine turn off and that front door slam.

"Oh shit!" My dad was home.

I started panicking and mentally freaking out. "Jump out the window it isn't that far! I will catch you" I heard Jack whisper yell from down below. I hadn't even heard him jump. "Okay, i'll throw down my suit case first!" I tossed it out the window then positioned myself on the ledge.

"You ready Jack?"

"As ready as I'll ever be babe."

I slipped off the window sill and there was just a moment where I was free falling. Then I landed with a thud in Jacks arms and we toppled over. I was positioned over him and, basically, I was straddling him. He smirked at our position "Told you i'd catch you" I gave him I quick peck on the lips and then we both got up and jogged over to his car.

"Well," Jack said "That was a close one." I laughed and switched on the radio as we pulled out and started the short drive over to Jacks house.

**I know it's short but this was kind of a filler chapter. But I hope you guys liked it! Please reviwe and I will try to update faster than last time! But ilysm you guys are all awesome! And if you have any ideas you'd like to share with me, again just leave them in a review!**


End file.
